Storm
by Kim Reyna
Summary: ..


**Dapet ide saat dengerin lagu Storm & It Has to be You. Sebenernya ini cerita uda lama dibikin, daripada di diemin mending di share aja =D**

**RnR!**

**Storm**

Aku berjalan di sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi. Aku tak tau dimana aku berada. Yang ku lakukan hanyalah terus melangkah meski aku tak tahu apa yang ku tuju.

Jalan ini terasa sangat dingin dan sunyi. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena cahayanya remang-remang. Bukan cahaya matahari, hanya cahaya lampu kusam yang terpasang di tiang pinggir jalan. Dedaunan oranye gugur dari rantingnya hingga menumpuk di tanah-tanah kering.

Yang ada di kanan kiriku hanya bangunan gelap. Dan aku disini hanya sendiri menelusuri sepanjang jalanan yang kulalui.

Namun di setiap aku melangkah, seperti ada satu per satu memori yang masuk kedalam otakku. Yang mengisi ingatanku yang sebelumnya terasa kosong. Mengisi perasaanku yang semula hampa.

Aku melihatnya, aku mengingatnya, tempat ini...

Disini aku menggenggam tangan yeoja itu erat-erat. Sangat jelas sekali aku mengingat kenangan itu sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri bersama yeoja itu tepat di depanku.

Aku ingat kita melewati ujung jalan ini, dan kau juga menggenggamku erat-erat.

Ku langkahkan kakiku agar semakin mendekat kearah bayangan itu dan kucoba tuk menyentuhnya.

"Jangan pergi..."desisku.

Ssshhh... namun bayangan itu justru menghilang menjadi asap hitam yang tertiup angin. Kutatap telapak tanganku yang sempat berusaha menangkap bayangan itu.

"Baka..." bisikku. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa itu hanya sebuah bayangan. Harusnya aku sadar bahwa tak seharusnya aku mengharapkan dia disini. Harusnya...

Ya, aku tahu, aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Bayanganku kabur dan aku kehilangan jalanku.

—YYYYYYY—

Mataku perlahan terbuka. Menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan ruanganku. Mataku melirik kearah meja tak jauh dari tempat tidur dimana aku terbaring sekarang.

Diatas meja itu sudah tak ada lagi bingkai foto yang terpajang. Aku menghela nafas berat, kembali memejamkan mata tak ingin mengingat memori burukku kembali.

Tanganku memijat pelipisku yang terasa berdenyut pusing. Tubuhku tak bisa terbaring dengan nyaman. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bangun.

Aku terduduk di pinggiran kasurku yang acak-acakan tak terurus. Menatap lurus kearah tembok dengan tatapan kosong. Aku pun beranjak melangkah mendekati cermin yang terlihat agak retak.

Kumasukkan tanganku kedalam saku celana. Kupandangi sosok diriku dalam cermin retak itu. lihatlah, aku bahkan seperti melihat orang lain dalam bayanganku sendiri.

Kemejaku lusuh dengan dasi setengah terlepas, rambutku berantakan, aku bagaikan lupa siapa jati diriku.

Kuangkat telapak kananku yang diperban. Masih ingat aku saat kupukul cermin di depanku ini dengan jemariku. Kugenggam jemari-jemari kecilku ingin merasakan kembali sakit akibat luka yang tergores disana.

Perih... memang. namun lebih perih lagi hatiku...

—YYYYYYY—

"Gaara, kau mau teh hangat?" ucap suara seseorang disebelahku sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh panas."Di luar sangat dingin. Minumlah, Akan membuatmu merasa hangat."

"Arigatou, Kankurou" jawabku asal.

"Jangan melamun terus. Tak baik..." komentar Kankurou lalu menyeruput tehnya.

"Hn"

"Aku tahu kau masih memikirkanya. Relakan dia pergi Gaara, dia akan aman disana. Matsuri akan aman disisi Kami-sama"

"...Benarkah" tanyaku datar.

"Tentu kalau kau mengikhlaskan dia pergi. Kecelakaan itu mungkin sudah menjadi takdir. Takdir kalian untuk tidak di persatukan" kata Kankurou.

"Takdir? Heh... aku tak percaya hal semacam itu" ucapku remeh.

"Gaara, tolong jangan seperti ini. Berhentilah bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Berhentilah minum-minuman keras. Kau tahu Matsuri tak akan bisa hidup bahagia melihatmu seperti ini"

Aku tahu, aku sadar.. bahwa Matsuri memang sudah pergi. Namun hatiku belum bisa mengerti akan keadaan ini. Aku belum bisa menerimanya. Aku kalut, aku takut, kini hatiku membeku. Bahwa sesungguhnya Aku tak mau memerima kenyataan ia pergi dariku. Matsuri... Matsuri...

Kupegangi kepalaku yang terasa berputar.

"Gaara, Daijoubu? Gaara...?"tanya Kankurou merasa khawatir.

"Kau berisik" ucapku akhirnya.

"..."

"..."

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mataku tertuju pada serpihan salju yang turun perlahan-lahan menutupi jalanan.

"Kankurou, aku melihatnya. Dalam mimpiku"

Kankurou melirikku, sengaja tak menjawab membiarkanku melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Ia menatapku. Namun ia tak tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Itu berarti... ia tidak aman disana" lanjutku.

"Itu karena ia tidak bahagia melihatmu terus seperti ini.."

"..." Aku terdiam tak merespon.

Ting!

Pintu cafe terbuka dan masuklah beberapa pelanggan. Kami menengok sebentar sebelum akhirnya Kankurou berdiri. "Aku masih harus bekerja" ia mengambil nampan yang semula tergeletak dimeja.

"Hidup masih terus berlanjut, bangkitlah Gaara" ucapnya padaku sebelum pergi menuju pelanggan yang baru saja datang untuk menanyakan pesanan.

Aku menghela nafas. Kepalaku masih berputar memikirkan perkataan Kankurou.

—YYYYYYY—

Kutundukkan kepalaku ke arah gundukan tanah di depanku. Aku berusaha semampuku agar tak menjatuhkan setetes air mata pun di tempat ini. Tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Setangkai mawar yang masih kugenggam akhirnya kuletakkan dekat dengan batu nisannya. Aku berjongkok, mengamati tulisan di batu nisan yang terlihat masih baru itu.

Kuelus pelan seraya membayangkan wajah pemilik nama yang tertera dalam nisan ini. Aku melihatnya tersenyum...dalam mimpiku... Ya, dia tersenyum padaku..

Akhirnya, setelah lama berusaha mengerti akan kehilangan Matsuri, aku menguatkan diriku mendatangi tempat ini, tempat yang sebelumya tak ingin ku kunjungi.

Namun perkataaan Kankurou waktu itu memang benar. Itulah yang membuatku berani kemari.

Aku masih mencintaimu, Matsuri...

"Apa kau bahagia? Kuharap kau bisa bahagia mulai sakarang" kupajamkan mataku seraya tersenyum. Tak berapa lama kemudian hujan mulai turun perlahan membasahiku tubuhku.

"Menunggulah untukku..." desisku pelan.

—YYYYYYY—

End.

**Why's so short? Sengaja #splak!**

**Repiew yak? ^^**


End file.
